


King

by KauHuf



Series: Complete the Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), complete the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: This is part of a series(?) of “”original”” works-quotes because I’ve been using these as challenges/prompts from a book called Complete The Story by Piccadillyinc. The bolded part is the initial prompt. Each of them are initially written in 10 minutes, and then edited by me at a later date. Will be posted on archiveofourown and waterfall.social.





	King

**Author's Note:**

> something different from me, but also i had fun  
> First Draft: 10/13/18 at 12:12am  
> Edited: 5/22/2019

**It was odd to be in a room full of people who all seemed to look up to my dad like he was some kind of King. A part of me wanted to see him through their eyes just for a moment.I tried to picture him as** a King. Tall, stately, regal. A crown of precious jewels and gemstones upon his head, inlaid to a golden gleaming circlet. A robe of flowing red velvet lined with tiger skin, soft  and light to the touch but warm and decadent to the wearer. A goblet of the finest wine poured from an ages barrel in his hand as he courts the room with his majesty.   
I snapped back to reality as my father, short, old, balding and decked only in a plain brown suit, raised his glass of overpriced champagne and proposed a toast. 

A toast to me.

There’s applause as I’m handed my own, feigning surprise and playing the ever humble son, the bashful heir to a multi-million dollar company.I make my way to the front and stand by my father's side, his tall timid son who plays accountant at one of Daddys offices. He raises his glass in honor of me and drinks as we all follow.

All of us looking up to him, all of us gazing at him like some kind of King.

 

~~~

 

They find him dead that week, passing peacefully in his sleep. I’m consoled by business associates, friends of the family and money hungry business men.

The family doctor packs her bag and speaks without looking up at me.

 

“No one suspects a thing. If they do, they won’t say anything about it.”

 

She closed the bag with a snap and stands up.

 

“Now what?”

 

I smile from the wooden chair set up my father's death bed as fake tears dry on my face.

 

“I give them a real King.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please comment, kudos and mebbee gimmee a follow if you like me stuff idk...


End file.
